Midnight Rush
History Midnight Rush started out as a small racing clan by Blu. Collin played a minor role in Midnight Rush's growth by fixing grammar and vocab for the leader for the time, which turned out to be major. Midnight Rush's first clan race was against the now defunct Atom Heart Mother[1] . Which was also the clan's first win. This was the start of the clan racing weekly against other clans. The clan met a few players that were extrodinary ex. darkassasin9998, TakoomiFujiwara, and Nyxphantom that made Midnight Rush continue on. The Le Mans Race held by Telamonccx was heated battle between Midnight Rush and Shift Servo (link will be added) with SuperJope2 placing 1st in the Audi quattro and MoNsTeRv2 in the NSX-R. The clan currently is allied with Project R(Club), Team Revolution[2] (Dead), Sidewinders(Club), 88devils[3} (Clan), Nippon Black[4] (will assume as Club). The clan used to be allied with Wangan Kaiju[5] (Club). Tier System * Tier 1-''' New to the game in general. * 'Tier 2-' Knows basic driving skills, doesn't fully apply lesson, crashes commonly. * 'Tier 3-' Knows slightly advanced tricks, somewhat applies lessons, crashes lesser. * 'Tier 4-' Knows advanced tricks, tries to applies lessons, uncommonly crashes. * 'Tier 5-' Develops and knows techniques, applies lessons, crashes once in a while. * 'Mentor-' Fully knows driving techniques, implements full use of lessons, rarely crashes, capable of teaching others. '''NOTE: Must do 2 consecutive laps of both downhill and uphill Objective The objective of Midnight Rush is to become the fastest, while being humble towards competitors. The vision of this clan is to achieve the true driving potential out of every members of this clan; working towards not only skill, but in maintaining respect and refinement as well. Sometimes, it's not always about winning, but taking losses and learning from mistakes. If the player join this clan, the expectation is that the player will not operate in such a way to make the clan's name hollow. Quote "Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional." Leadership * Owner: ItchyMrBlu * Captain: TheReladder12 * Founded: 3/6/19 Events Currently do not have a fixed time but usually hosts training at least once or twice a week. Links https://discord.gg/xMz7wGQ Race Reports ' Midnight Rush Wins: 2 Losses: 4 'Overall Races past to present Midnight Rush vs Atom Heart Mother ItchyMrBlu vs Isthumus78 Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Wangan Warriors ItchyMrBlu vs LuBzEur0b3at$ Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Hopeful ItchyMrBlu vs kool_ferret Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs PROJECT.R Osyrous vs NISMORACING Summary: Midnight Rush MidnightRush vs Legacy 7 darkassasin9998 vs meatyweeb Summary: Legacy 7 Midnight Rush vs Project D ItchyMrBlu vs TakoomiFujiwara Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Grip Club ReedRac vs Solo Drifter Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Legacy 7 ItchyMrBlu vs Meatyweeb Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Genjitsu Works Volkodaw142 vs DewaKrisha Summary: Genjitsu Works Midnight Rush vs Genjitsu Works ReedRac vs aqeil Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Accelerated Dreams ReedRac vs NateAW_YT Summary: Accelerated Dreams Midnight Rush vs Red Pandas ItchyMrBlu vs Supershanesmith12 Summary: Red Pandas Midnight Rush vs Midnight Suns SPITFIRE_GAMINGYT vs cameronthebeast1111 Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Seven Star Leaf Konisai vs FujiTakumi Summary: Midnight Rush Midnight Rush vs Shift Servo MoNsTeRv2 (mih.xr) vs beef_pattiez Summary: Shift Servo Midnight Rush vs Hidora 420merkmusic vs anttu123 Summary: Hidora Midnight Rush vs Shift Servo MoNsTeRv2 (mih.xr) and 420merkmusic (Merk) vs beef_pattiez and JustMatte Summary: Shift Servo Midnight Rush vs Dummy Clan/Placeholder Pati vs Ayeecolin Summary: Dummy Clan/Placeholder Midnight Rush vs Mid Night Club 420merkmusic vs sirDABZguy Summary: Midnight Rush Category:Clans Category:Official clans